Matchmaker, Matchmaker
by Kalli
Summary: For years, the infamous High School Matchmakers, Miroku and Sango, have been trying to find their best friend,Kagome, a match. And they just may have found it in the unique new transfer student. IKag,SM
1. Default Chapter

Kalli: Hello, this is my first Inuyasha fic, so I hope you enjoy!  
  
Summary:  
  
Sango and Miroku are known for being the Matchmakers at Tokyo High, and for years have been trying to set Sango's best friend since childhood, Kagome, up with her perfect match, but every guy they'd matched her up with never worked out or went far. But when the unusual new student, Inuyasha, arrives, Sango and Miroku are convinced that he is Kagome's perfect match. The only problem is that they didn't hit it off all that well.................  
  
Kira: Hello! I am the muse/assistant. I also introduce the guest for each chapter.  
  
Kalli: That's right. Guests always make for a more interesting intro. Most of the time anyway. Especially since Kira's a sucky muse, so she doesn't really help.  
  
Kira: I love you too. -_-  
  
Kalli: *shrug* Like u can deny that you don't help. At all. The guest for this chapter is............  
  
Kira: Kirara!  
  
Kirara: *makes purring noise*  
  
Kalli: She's so cute! *glomps Kirara*  
  
Kirara: @.@ 'What is wrong with this girl?!'  
  
Key:  
  
"blah"- speaking 'blah'- thinking *blah*- actions  
~~~ - scene change  
#$blah P.O.V.#$- change of P.O.V.  
[#]- note at bottom  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, plot, etc.  
  
Kalli: This key and disclaimer will apply to all chapters from hereon.  
  
Matchmaker, Matchmaker  
  
Chapter 1- Introductions  
  
~~~~~~~~~Tokyo Mall in last week of summer break~~~~~~~~#$Kagome P.O.V.#$  
  
I picked up another CD and flipped it over to scan the contents, then put it back down and walked over to a girl with long dark brown, almost black, hair that hung over her shoulders. This was Taijiya Sango, my best friend. "Sango, are you almost done? We've been here for almost an hour!"  
  
She smiled apologetically. "Sorry Kagome. But there's this CD that Miroku really wants for his birthday, so I've been trying to find it for him."  
  
Houshi Miroku was our other best friend. He had black hair that he kept in a tiny ponytail at the back of his neck, and brown eyes. He was cute, yes, but nowhere near the perfect guy. He was smart, charming, and sweet (most of the time). Sounds good, right?  
  
Well, say you're on a date with him and he's being just oh-so-romantic, things are going great and your really enjoying it. All the sudden you drop your napkin, and you lean down from the table to get it, then you feel a hand squeeze your butt. You immediately stand up and slap the pervert. That pervert was Miroku.  
  
He was Sango's partner in crime, or matchmaking as some people call it. They had hooked up tons of couples over the year, and they'd tried to do the same to me with various different guys. So far, it hadn't worked.  
  
Matchmaking had brought Sango and Miroku especially close, and it was obvious they loved each other. But Miroku was still a lecher, and groped Sango, me, and many other girls when he got the chance, and because of that, Sango had refused to tell Miroku how she felt. He loved her too, but lechers will be lechers, so, so far he hasn't had much luck admitting his feelings either.  
  
I smiled teasingly. "Aww, that is just SO sweet!"  
  
Sango swatted her hand at me. "Kagome, you dork, have you even gotten him a present yet? The party's in 2 weeks!"  
  
I looked away guiltily. "Well, not exactly........"  
  
"Do you even know what your gonna get him?"  
  
I shrugged. "I dunno.....I figured you'd know something."  
  
She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well, you could get him a pair of earrings. I think he wants some new ones."  
  
"Earrings? Surely there's something else he wants..........."  
  
"Well, yeah, but those are things that you'd have to take some clothing off for."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Duh. Stupid lecher, maybe I shouldn't even buy him anything after all the times he's groped me!"  
  
Sango laughed, then gave me a knowing glance. "You say that every year and you still show up with a present for him."  
  
"Your right. But it's tradition now, so I had to say it! So, what should I get him besides earrings?"  
  
"I know, he could use a new watch, his old one broke."  
  
"Sounds good. Ya know Sango, as much as you 2 know about each other, you should just go out already. You could do that as a special birthday present."  
  
Sango glared at me, then bopped me on the head. "Yeah right! Date that lecherous moron? Not a chance."  
  
I sighed. "It's okay, Sango, denial is the first step to the truth."  
  
"And the truth is?" she asked warily.  
  
I winked at her. "You love Miroku."  
  
She blushed deeply. "Kagome! I do not, have not, and will not ever be in love with that pervert!"  
  
"Uh-huh, sure, whatever ya say."  
  
She scowled. "Just you wait, Kag, we shall find you your perfect match this year, and I will get you back for years of torture about Miroku!"  
  
"Of course, to do that, you'll have to enlist Miroku's help in finding my 'perfect match', therefore bringing you even closer than you already are, and you'll be one step closer to admitting your feelings."  
  
"Hmph. Yeah, that's gonna happen." She replied sarcastically.  
  
Sango turned back to the CDs momentarily, then smiled widely and grabbed one from the shelf. "Yes! They have it!"  
  
"What CD did he want anyway?"  
  
"Club mix. Probably for his party. Well, I'm done, we can go now."  
  
"Yay!" I cheered.  
  
She stuck her tongue out and went to pay for the CD, then came back a moment later and we walked out the door. "So, where now?"  
  
She shrugged. "I dunno. We could find something to wear to the party. Unless you already have something."  
  
"Not really, I figured I'd just go casual. Maybe a new shirt with shorts or something" I checked my watch. "We've got another hour, but I gotta be home after that."  
  
"Sure. So-"  
  
She was cut off by someone yelling behind us. "Sango! Kagome!"  
  
We turned to see 2 girls running towards us. One of them was a little on the short side. She had long dark brown hair that flowed down her back, except for 2 small ponytails on either side of her head. The other one had red eyes and black hair in a short ponytail.  
  
Sango waved. "Kagura! Rin!"  
  
The 2 girls stopped short of us panting hard. "Kagura, how many times have I told you that running is not my thing."  
  
"Sorry. But I like to run! That's why I'm on the track team."  
  
Rin, the short one, rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Hey Kag, Sango."  
  
I smiled. "Hey guys."  
  
Sango smiled at Kagura. "Hey Kagura." Then she turned to Rin, who came up to a little below her shoulder. "What's up, shorty?"  
  
Rin pouted. "Yeah, yeah. How's the weather up there?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"It's good. So, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Shopping for Miroku's birthday present." Answered Kagura.  
  
Then it hit me. "Oh yeah! I was gonna go get that watch!"  
  
"A watch? Man, I wish I'd though of that. We both had to get gag gifts instead!" said Kagura.  
  
"What'd you get him?" I asked curiously, trying to peek into the bags.  
  
"Well, I got him some batteries to go with his new vibrating pink fuzzy slippers." Said Rin happily.  
  
We all had a good, long laugh at that. "Vibrating pink fuzzy slippers?"  
  
Rin snorted. "Yup. I can't wait to see his face when he gets these."  
  
Sango snorted. "Me neither. What'd you get him, Kagura?"  
  
She smiled slyly and held the bag open in front of us. We looked in to see a book. "A book?" Sango asked with a confused face.  
  
Kagura winked. "Not just any book!" she pulled the book out of the bag so that we could see the title. "The 101 Best Ways To Pick Up Chicks! Made for every guy like Miroku who could use at least 101 tips on how to pick up a girl."  
  
We doubled over laughing. Sango looked up teary-eyed. "Oh my god, its genius!"  
  
Kagura stuck her tongue out of one side of her mouth and winked. "Of course! I saw this and it just screamed 'Perfect Miroku Present' to me."  
  
"It makes the watch I'm getting him look like such a dull present!"  
  
"Not if you give it to him in an interesting way." Said Rin, who wiggled her eyebrows at me.  
  
"No way." I said flatly. "I think I'll just deal with it being boring."  
  
"Well, you could try that little clock booth. They've got some good ones."  
  
"Alright, sure."  
  
"Oh, hey, we'll see you guys at school. It starts in 6 days, you know! But, I wanna get home soon, and I still gotta drop Kagura off. Bye!" yelled Rin over her shoulder as she dragged Kagura behind her.  
  
'Lucky!' I thought as Rin walked off.  
  
She was an only child, and her parents pretty much gave her freedom in anything she wanted. Rin had an okay relationship with them, but a big reason that they gave her so much freedom was that they weren't home a lot of the time, so Rin had been taught to cook, clean, and manage the house by herself.  
  
Kagura, on the other hand, lived with her mom, dad, and older sister, Kanna. They were very cautious with their youngest daughter, and had a strong family relationship.  
  
Rin and Kagura's family lives were probably one of the main reasons they were such good friends. They thought it was amazing how each could have such a different life.  
  
Me and Sango had basically the same family life, except I only lived with my mother. My parents were divorced, but we still got letters occasionally from Dad for birthdays or something.  
  
But we both had little brothers, Souta was my little brother, who was also annoying as hell, the place he came from, and Kohaku, Sango's little brother who could be equally annoying if he really wanted to, but was normally sweet and considerate. To me, at least.  
  
Sango lived with him and both her parents, but her mom was constantly working on some new project for work, so Sango didn't see her as much.  
  
"6 days? Man, has the whole summer really gone by that fast?" asked Sango.  
  
"I guess so. Sucks, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, c'mon Kag, we have a watch to get."  
  
"Joy."  
  
"Don't sound so excited, it's embarrassing!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
'Lessee.........where was that little booth again?' I thought to myself as I looked around for it. 'There!' I said as I spotted it next to one of the clothes stores.  
  
"Kagome, I'm gonna go look for something to wear to Miroku's party while you look at watches, but I'll try to be short, k?"  
  
"Sure." I said absentmindedly as I stared at the watches in the display case.  
  
I scanned through the rows until one caught my eye. It was a silver watch with a checkerboard-style background that changed colors every hour. Currently it was white and blue.  
  
I looked at the description of the watch to see what other colors it changed too. 'Pink and yellow, red and black, orange and gray, purple and green. Maybe if I set it right, when Miroku gets it at his party, it'll be pink and yellow.' I smiled to myself while I thought about all the possibilities.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, can I help you with anything?"  
  
"Huh?" I looked up to find a sales clerk behind the counter looking at me curiously. He looked familiar too. "Hojo?"  
  
Hojo was a guy who'd been in my homeroom for 3 years in a row since 8th grade up to my sophomore year, so I knew him pretty well.  
  
"Ah, Higurashi! I didn't recognize you with your head down. How are you?"  
  
I smiled. "I'm good. How are you?"  
  
He shrugged. "Not bad. I've been sitting here all summer saving up money. I wanna get a new car."  
  
"I know watcha mean. I'm probably gonna try to get a job somewhere too so I can buy a new one. That rusty old piece of junk I have now isn't great."  
  
"It's better than having to drive the family van every day."  
  
"True." I said thoughtfully.  
  
"Is that the watch you want?" he asked, gesturing to the checkered watch.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. How much?"  
  
"85." (a/n- sorry, I have no idea how much that would be in Japanese currency! ;_; If anyone knows, tell me and I'll go back and change it.)  
  
I choked a little when I heard that. "Are you okay?" asked Hojo with concern.  
  
I smiled. "Yeah! I'm fine.......85?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah."  
  
I grumbled. That was at least ¾ of my money that I'd saved up! Which was especially hard, seeing as I hadn't found a job yet. Was a present for a lecher worth that much? Well, he had been there for me and a wonderful friend over the years. Besides the whole groping thing that is.  
  
I sighed. "Ok. I'll take it."  
  
Hojo smiled brightly and took the watch out of the display case. "Great."  
  
I took out the crumpled up money that I'd stuffed in my pocket and smoothed it out some. "Alright, your total is $70."  
  
I blinked in confusion. "70? I thought you just said 85."  
  
He smiled and put a finger to his lips. "Friends and family discount."  
  
I smiled brightly. "Thank you! Hojo, I owe you one."  
  
He handed me the watch and gulped nervously. "Then will you go on a date with me sometime?"  
  
I took the watch and pursed my lips. Hojo was a nice guy, even if he could be dense and somewhat dull a good bit of the time. Why not give it a chance? It's only 1 date. "Okay. Sure. But can we wait until after school starts?" I wanted to soak up the last few days of summer without worrying about a date.  
  
He smiled. "Sure!"  
  
"Great. Thanks again, Hojo. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Kagome!"  
  
I waved over my shoulder and went in to find Sango. I found her outside of the dressing room twirling around in an outfit and smiling at the mirror.  
  
She saw my reflection behind her and turned around. "Whaddya think?" she asked enthusiastically.  
  
She was wearing a light pink tank top with black criss-cross patterns embroidered on the bottom and black jeans. I smiled. "It looks great! Are you gonna get it?"  
  
She nodded. "Yep. The shirts' on sale too. Oh yeah, what color are the shorts your wearing?"  
  
"Uh.......blue?"  
  
"What shade?"  
  
"Like midnight blue. Their jeans."  
  
She smiled. "I found the perfect shirt for you." She said, pulling a sky blue shirt out of the room she had been changing in. She handed it to me for inspection. It was long sleeved and flared a bit at the end of each sleeve. It was also soft.........really soft.  
  
Sango tapped me on the shoulder and hissed urgently. "Kagome, stop rubbing your face on the shirt. People are staring."  
  
I blushed and pulled the shirt away. "Sorry."  
  
She shook her head. "Yuh-huh. Well, I guess you like it."  
  
I nodded. "Sango, even if you are crazy sometimes, you still know how to pick out good stuff!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You just like it cuz it's soft."  
  
"Well, yeah, but it's a pretty color too!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it anyway. I'm gonna go change while you buy that shirt. Don't worry, I made sure it was the right size."  
  
"Ok." I grabbed the shirt and ran to the cash register to buy the shirt, then waited for Sango to buy her stuff.  
  
"Alright, I'm done. I'm probably gonna head home now. I'm sure Kohaku's driven my parents crazy by now."  
  
"He's always been so nice to me. Are you sure he's really as evil as you say he is?"  
  
She gave me a deadpan look. "Yeah. He's only nice to you cause your not related to him. Plus, he used to have a crush on you when he was younger."  
  
"Aww...." I said. "That's so cute!"  
  
Sango gave me a disgusted look. "Please, Kagome. I'm glad he got over that. That'd just be weird, having my LITTLE BROTHER and my BEST FRIEND dating."  
  
I smiled evilly. "Too bad you feel that way, cause I might give him a call when he's a few years older.........."  
  
Sango blanched. "Wrong! VERY wrong! Oh, god, bad image!"  
  
I laughed at her face. "Oh, he's gonna be soooooooooo gorgeous! And we'll date for a long time, and be all lovey-dovey, and hold hands and kiss, and every time I need to gush happily about something he just did, I'll call you and give you all the details, and......"  
  
She gave me a horrified look. "No more! Please!"  
  
"Then we'll get married, and we'll move into a beautiful house in the country, and then every night we'll go clubbing and end up at home at 6 in the morning all hot and sweaty..........."  
  
Sango quickly clapped a hand over my mouth. "Kagome! If you say one more word about dating my little brother......." she paused and gave a look of pure disgust. "I will tell Miroku that this year, you want him to grope you every chance he gets because you like it."  
  
'Like that'll change anything. He gropes me every chance he gets anyway. Not as much as he gropes Sango though. I wonder if there's a reason for that.......'I thought sarcastically.  
  
Then I gave Sango a look that clearly said 'Yeah, and?"  
  
Then she smiled evilly. "You know, just the other day, I was thinking that when Souta grows up, he's gonna be really cute.........."  
  
My eyes widened and I frantically shook my head, which caused Sango to remove her hand from my mouth. "Sango!" I said warningly.  
  
She kept smiling and continued. "And sexy."  
  
I choked up. "Sexy?!" I squeaked. "What the hell?!"  
  
"And we're gonna date, and whenever I come over to see you and watch a movie on the couch, Souta will end up joining us, and we can make-out right in front of your very eyes..........."  
  
"And Miroku will beat the shit out of my little brother and tell him to back off of you, cause you're his, and he'll do anything to protect you, and then he'll go on to say how he had planned for you 2 to get married and make love every night since the moment he met you." I paused. "I have mixed feeling on who I'd want to win. It'd be gross that you 2 were dating, but Souta IS my little brother. I can't just let Miroku beat him up."  
  
Sango stared with a very red face. "I can't believe you just said that!"  
  
I shrugged. "Well, it's true. Sort of. I figure it's something along those lines though."  
  
She shut her mouth. Ha! Take that! I finally did it! Sango is speechless! I mentally did a happy dance and patted myself on the back. At least I thought I was only doing those mentally.  
  
"Uh......Kagome, what are you doing?"  
  
"Huh?" I froze, then noticed that my arms were up in the air and my hip to one side. 'Oops. I really need to learn to stop dancing out loud.......I mean doing the dance I was thinking about out loud.......Oh, to hell with it.'  
  
Sango gave me a confused look. That's when I noticed people were staring at me with amused fascination. I blushed and grabbed Sango, then pulled her away from the curious crowd.  
  
"Don't ask. Let's just go home." I said shortly.  
  
I heard laughter threatening to come out when she replied "O-okay."  
  
I tried to glare at her with the back of my head, but it obviously didn't work, because otherwise she probably just would've burst out laughing anyway.  
  
Once we had pulled out of the parking lot , Sango gave me a curious look. "Hey, was that Hojo at the watch counter?"  
  
I nodded. "Oh. Can I see the watch?"  
  
"Sure." I handed her the bag and she took out the watch.  
  
"Oh, cool! Red and black."  
  
"It changes colors. I thought I'd set it so that when Miroku got it, it'd be pink and yellow."  
  
Sango snorted. "Pink just seems to be Miroku's color this year, doesn't it?"  
  
I stifled a laugh. "Yep."  
  
"Hey, did you get a discount or something?" she asked curiously.  
  
I glanced over to see her looking at the receipt. "Oh, yeah, Hojo gave me the 'Friends and Family' discount. He also asked me on a date." I said.  
  
"He asked you out?!"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
She gave me an unsure look. "Well, he just always seemed......dull. I knew he liked you and all, but I just didn't see him as your type."  
  
"And what exactly is my type?"  
  
"It's.......um.......it's........"  
  
"You don't even know what my type is!"  
  
"What is your type then?"  
  
I paused. "Er........"  
  
"See, you don't know either."  
  
I scowled at her. "Shut up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Don't make me turn on Britney Spears!" I said warningly. (A/n- Sorry to fans of her stuff! I like some of her songs, and I don't have anything against her, but I'm using her as Sango's dislike for this story. I just don't think that Sango seems like a Britney Spears person.)  
  
Sango cringed. "Fine."  
  
I smiled to myself. "So, what should we do for the last few days of summer?"  
  
She pursed her lips in a thoughtful look. "Well.......how about we go swimming until we look like prunes, eat junk food, and go on a big-ass shopping spree to start the year off on the right foot?"  
  
"Gee......it sounds so.....different.......from what we did last year." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, cuz now that we're juniors with licenses we actually have cars to do all that stuff!"  
  
I rolled my eyes at her and turned my attention back to the road. "Well, let's soak up the summer while we still can.........."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~City of Aomori [1], 2 months before~~~~~~~#$ Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
He stared at my parents with disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
His Dad, Inutaisho [2], shook his head sadly, and his mom, Ichi [3] gave him a worried look. "Yes, Inuyasha, we're moving. Your father found a better job in Tokyo! And the school you'll be going to is really lovely, I'm sure you'll like it!"  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at his sides. " But we don't need more money! We're fine as it is! We have plenty!"  
  
A look of exhaustion rested upon Inutaisho's face. "Yes, that's true, but your brother's going to college next year, and it'd be nice to have more income. Sesshomaru doesn't mind moving, and don't you agree that a change would be nice?"  
  
Inuyasha glared. "Well, Sesshomaru doesn't care because he's a cold, heartless, bastard who doesn't care about ANYTHING! Except maybe being the best. And no, I think that things are just fine as they are."  
  
Ichi looked at him with a frown. "Inuyasha! Don't say such things about your brother. It's true he can be cold, but he's got good qualities, you just have to try to get along better."  
  
"Hmph. I'd get along with him much easier if he weren't such a tight-ass." He muttered.  
  
Inutaisho glared. "Inuyasha. I heard that!"  
  
Ichi looked at him confused. "He said something?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
Inuyasha cursed his father's good hearing under his breath, but as luck would have it.............  
  
"I heard THAT too, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Whatever. So, we really have to move to Tokyo?!"  
  
They nodded solemnly. "At the end of summer, we'll be moving to Tokyo. We're already looking at houses, and we've found some really nice ones."  
  
Inuyasha looked at them desperately. "But, I grew up here! All my friends are here! Everyone here knows who and what I am, and they pretty much accept it, so I don't have to hide it from them!" he spoke, gesturing towards his furry dog ears that lay atop his head of long, silvery-white hair.  
  
Inuyasha was suddenly embraced in a fierce hug. "Kaede will come with us, and people there will learn to except you after awhile."  
  
Inuyasha's defenses weakened with his mother's hug. "Yeah, but........"  
  
Ichi just embraced him tighter, then a small sob was heard from her. "I'm so sorry, honey. I'm so sorry..........I don't want to go either, this place holds a lot of memories. I'm sorry, I really am." She drew in a shaky breath. "But it's hard enough as it is. Please don't make it harder. I want to enjoy the rest of our last summer here as much as possible."  
  
If there was one person in the world that could weaken Inuyasha so, it was his mom. He slowly returned her embrace. "Don't cry, Mom. I'll learn to like life there, I'm sure. And we'll soak up the rest of the summer like, fat, lazy, sponges, okay?"  
  
"Thank you. I hope you love it in Tokyo. Otherwise, I will eternally blame myself for your unhappiness."  
  
"I will, okay? I promise."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. Now, go be a fat, lazy sponge."  
  
She pulled away with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you saying I'm fat?"  
  
He waved his hands around frantically. "No!"  
  
She smiled again. "Good! Now, you go have fun with your friends! We'll have Ramen for dinner tonight, okay?"  
  
"Really?" he asked hopefully.  
  
She laughed. "Yes, now get on out of here!"  
  
He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Ok. See ya!" he waved quickly before running out the door.  
  
"Do you think he'll like Tokyo?" she asked Inutaisho as soon as Inuyasha left.  
  
"I hope so. Otherwise, he'll have at least 2 horrid years to live through there."  
  
"Or he could decide to become a drug addict and drop out of High School."  
  
"I didn't think about that. But he'll probably like it eventually."  
  
She sighed deeply. "I hope so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~#$Inuyasha P.O.V.#$  
  
"Get in there, you sonuvabitch!" I growled as I tried to frantically push my overflowing clothes into my already full suitcase.  
  
I'd been packing all morning, getting ready for the moving vans coming in a few hours. I sighed. In 2 days, I'd be settling in to my new house. At least I had a choice of bedrooms. There were 3 more besides the one Mom and Dad had already chosen.  
  
And since Sesshomaru probably didn't give a damn which room he got as long as he had a place to work and play his classical music, he wasn't a problem.  
  
I'd already packed my sports stuff, my music stuff, by bed, main furniture, and the sentimental stuff, now all I needed was my clothes. I had most of them packed in boxes, but the rest went into the suitcases to save room. And I was packing up the last one now.  
  
I rolled up my sleeves. Time to get tough. I jumped and landed on top of the suitcase, which immediately shut closed. I zipped it up and locked it down, then stood up triumphantly.  
  
*RING*  
  
I ran to pick up the phone, but slipped on the rug and went flying into the back of one the boxes near the phone.  
  
I lay there trying to get a hold of things until I heard the message machine go off. "Hey, you've reached Inuyasha. If your one of my friends, leave a message, but if you're a telemarketer or some lil punk prank caller who managed to get a hold of my number, then you can just go to- *BEEP*  
  
"Hello, Sir, this is......uh......damn. Well, I was gonna do a telemarketer thing just to see what you would do, but I forgot what I was gonna say, so, yeah. It's Hiten, just calling to talk some before you move and leave us all in your moving van dust.....Oh, *sob* *weep* How we shall miss you, you fool-"  
  
I quickly picked up the phone, still a lil dizzy from the fall. "Shut up, you big moron. I'm here. Just thought I'd see if it was a stalker before I picked it up."  
  
"That's the shittiest excuse you've come up with so far. Oh, yeah, a lil message from everyone here............"  
  
There was a rustling sound on the other end, and then I heard "WE'LL MISS YOU, INUYASHA!"  
  
I pulled the phone away from my ear, then slowly listened again. I heard some laughter, and then Hiten's voice again. "Come on over man, party with us before you gotta leave."  
  
I smiled softly. "Alright. I'll be over in a little while. Your house, right?"  
  
"Yep. Get you ass over here, man!"  
  
"Alright, be patient, dumbass."  
  
"Stop talking to the mirror, Inuyasha. Get over here!"  
  
*click* I rolled my eyes, then ran out the door, scribbling a note to my parents, then rushed out the door and down the block to Hiten's house.  
  
He'd been my best friend since we were kids, and we were neighbors too. He lived with his parents, who I assumed were out and didn't even know about this party, and his younger brother, Manten.  
  
I flung open the door, and was immediately pulled into a bone-crushing hug from Hiten and Manten. "About time! PEOPLE! THE GUEST OF HONOR HAS ARRIVED!" yelled Hiten, with an arm slung around my shoulder.  
  
People came rushing over, smiling and yelling. It hurt my ears, but it was by far worth it.  
  
Hiten grinned at me. "We got you presents, but we'll send em' to you by mail to your new house, so you don't have to pack more shit into the van."  
  
"Good thinking. But I still get cake, right?" I asked hungrily, looking at the delicious looking chocolate cake on the table.  
  
"Yes, you pig, you still get the cake." Came a feminine voice from behind me. I turned to see the closest female friend I had, Ayame, standing behind me with a big smile on her face.  
  
I gave her a lopsided grin. "Shut up, you cow!"  
  
She pretended to look insulted. "Well, I never!" then she laughed. "Well, we'll all miss ya, buddy, it just won't be the same. No more shooting down teachers with verbal attacks, no more ramming into stupid people's cars in the parking lot........." then she gave me a quirked eyebrow. "And no more.......*ahem* illegal driving. Talk about taking the fun out of life."  
  
I smiled sheepishly. "Glad to know you'll miss me."  
  
She grinned. "Well, I'm not the only one............"  
  
Then, as if out of thin air, stepped Ruri and Hari [4], 2 sisters who were close friends with Ayame.  
  
Ruri was wearing her dark blue hair as it usually was, in 2 buns on either side of her head, and Hari had left her long, light lavender hair down, so that it reached to her waist.  
  
They smiled sadly at me. "We'll actually miss you, ya know? You may be a jerk, but your still a good jerk." Said Hari.  
  
"Yeah, and you better not forget to write, or at least e-mail us, don't be a lazyass! We wanna hear about how it goes. Who knows, maybe you'll even meet some cute girls." Said Ruri with a big grin.  
  
"They wouldn't be as cute as Kikyo, but maybe. I doubt it though."  
  
"Kikyo was a bitch for dumping you like that, you should try to find somebody a little more reasonable, Inuyasha. Live and learn, my friend." Said Hiten.  
  
"I guess. But, still.........."  
  
"Forget about her, man! Relax, have fun, and tell us about all the hot chicks in Tokyo that you meet!" he said jokingly.  
  
I couldn't help but grin. "Deal. But you gotta tell me everything that happens down here, otherwise, I might die from boredom."  
  
"In Tokyo? Yeah, sure." Said Manten, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I agree, I mean, it's a HUGE city, there's plenty of stuff to do there. If you get bored, you either have a pathetic life, or your too lazy to get out somewhere." Said Hari with a smile.  
  
"I opt for pathetic life." Said Ayame laughing.  
  
"Oh! Shot down, Inuyasha!" said Ruri, who was laughing along with everyone else.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at Ayame. "At least I HAVE a life!"  
  
Ayame glared, then flipped me off with both hands. "It's about to end if you don't shut up!"  
  
"I bet 5 bucks on Ayame!" yelled out Hiten.  
  
"I'll put down 10!"cried Manten, slapping down a bill on the table.  
  
"Me too!" yelled Hari enthusiastically.  
  
"15!" screamed Ruri.  
  
And all the sudden, bets were going around the room, with the ending money being Ayame- $150. Me- $16.  
  
"C'mon, the guy's moving away tomorrow, show some compassion!" yelled Ayame.  
  
My bets were then raised to 30. I smiled lazily. "Don't worry about it. Ayame could kick my ass anyway. But that's cause she's really a guy."  
  
"Then explain my slim, non-muscular body."  
  
"Easy. You're a computer geek that doesn't get out much."  
  
"Then explain my feminine-shaped legs."  
  
"You're also gay and want to look pretty."  
  
"Explain my long, red hair, feminine face, and curves!"  
  
"You're a girlie guy, you're a girlie guy, and you have unnatural girlie curves."  
  
"Because I AM a girl!"  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
She sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, Inuyasha."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
She quickly used her hands to push up her breasts. "EXPLAIN THOSE!"  
  
I stared in shock and disgust at Ayame's rather developed chest. "YOU'RE A GIRL! YOU'RE A GIRL! PUT EM AWAY!"  
  
There were protesting yells from some of the guys in the crowd. Ayame flicked them off, while Hari and Ruri beat those that were in their hitting range.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you see that now. So, let's party!" yelled Ayame. "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreba!" she cried, rolling her tongue.  
  
There were happy yells and Me, Hiten, and Manten grabbed some girls and started dancing as the stereo started going full blast.  
  
By the end of the party, I'd danced with every girl, including Hari, Ruri, and even Ayame (all of whom I'd danced with twice) and even some with both guys and girls, had 2 pieces of cake, 4 glasses of punch, and I'd had a great time.  
  
But, after a while, Hiten had looked at the clock and realized their parents would be home any minute, so they shooed everybody out except for me, Manten (duh, he lived there), Ruri, Hari, and Ayame, who helped do a quickie clean-up.  
  
Then, they all vouched to walk me home, and so, we headed towards my house with the girls behind us whispering about something and giggling occasionally.  
  
We didn't dare ask what they were talking about, but instead talked about sports and what I was gonna do once I got to Tokyo.  
  
But when we got to my house, it seemed a lil sadder. They all got sad looks on their faces, and Ayame even sniffled a little.  
  
Manten stepped forward first. "Well, man, it's been good. I'm really gonna miss you. We weren't real close or anything, but still, we did grow up together. And Ayame's right, it won't be the same around here. Keep in touch, and tell me and Hiten all the good stuff about Tokyo."  
  
I smiled. "Sure." And then we exchanged a handshake, and Manten stepped back.  
  
"I'm gonna head on home so I don't have to see the sorrowful good-byes. Tell me if I miss anything good." He spoke, waving goodbye, then turning and walking back towards his house.  
  
I looked at the remaining 4. Hiten looked down hesitantly. "I wanna go last. It's just kind of a best friend thing, ya know?" he said, looking pointedly at the girls.  
  
Ayame nodded, then stepped forward with Ruri and Hari.  
  
"Inuyasha, we all agree." Started Ayame.  
  
"That before you go, just out of our plain curiosity." Continued Hari.  
  
"That we want you to kiss us. We want to see if, by the claim of your ex- girlfriend, you are, indeed, a good kisser." Finished Ruri.  
  
Hiten and I stared at them with utter disbelief. They just smiled happily. "So, we'll let you choose who goes first. And you can't get out of this. There's 3 of us against 1 of you."  
  
"I've got Hiten!"  
  
"Actually, I'm interested to see this."  
  
I glared at him. "So, who's first?" asked Hari.  
  
They were all smiling at me. It was scary, oh, yes, very scary. "Um........." who did I most want to kiss? Let's start with the one I'm least closest with to make it less awkward. "Hari gets to go first."  
  
Hari stepped forward, then leaned up towards my face. I gulped, then closed my eyes and leaned down to her until our lips met. I briefly kissed her, then pulled away.  
  
She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Not horrible. But you can work on it in Tokyo." She said snickering.  
  
I gave her a withering glare. "Alright, next up is Ruri."  
  
Ruri was quick. She just stepped forward and kissed me for a few seconds, then pulled back. "Yeah. But, don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a girl in Tokyo to give you practice. Heheheh......." she wiggled her eyebrows and elbowed me.  
  
I was already red from embarrassment, but that didn't exactly help. "Alright, Ayame. Your up."  
  
"Weird, cause you know me so well, huh?"  
  
I nodded. I felt relieved, because I thought she might be offended that I picked her last, but thankfully she understood what I was thinking. "Well, let's do this."  
  
Ayame was shyer than the other 2, so she leaned forward a little more slowly. But after a few excruciating moments, our lips touched and we kissed for maybe 2 seconds before she pulled away blushing. "You ain't bad." She said teasingly with a southern accent. "I've always wondered how good my guy friends are at kissing, Just one of those eternal questions."  
  
Hiten smiled. "Well, I could show you."  
  
Ayame rolled her eyes. "When you move to Tokyo, I'll kiss you goodbye, until then, give it up."  
  
He shrugged. "Alright."  
  
The girls gave each other knowing looks, then turned back to me. "Inuyasha, I'm gonna miss you. The guy who was always there, always joking around, even if he is a jerk, the guy who causes trouble and just doesn't give a damn, the guy who you've known since you were a kid that you thought you'd grow up with forever through college, marriage, children, and nursing home. That guy's gone." Said Hari, then hugged me tightly and whispered a small goodbye.  
  
"Yeah, it's been great, but I guess that you had to leave us sometime. But, if you don't write, we'll send you death threats in the mail, not to mention, send your brother blackmail pictures. So, keep in touch. Or else." Said Ruri shaking her fist threateningly. But, even though I could look forward to death threats, I still got a hug for a final goodbye.  
  
The 2 sisters looked at each other momentarily, then started walking off wordlessly, leaving me, Ayame, and Hiten there.  
  
Ayame stepped forward and pulled me into a gentle hug. "I can't believe your actually leaving us, Inuyasha. The summer was the best one yet, playing ball, eating out, and joking around. Not to mention, some lovely driving on your part." We all snorted at that. "And it's hard to see you go. But, you have to promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Next summer, come back. And bring your friends from Tokyo. We'll all hang out, and then it'll be good. But you won't have to wait that long to see us, we'll be coming to visit you for a week or 2 come Christmas Break, got it?"  
  
I smiled. "Got it. Just don't bring explosives, okay?"  
  
"Aww, man!"  
  
She finally pulled away with a laugh, then turned on her heel and walked back up the street.  
  
I turned back to see Hiten standing there with the saddest look I've ever seen on his face. There wasn't really a need for words. We just hugged each other, then patted each other on the back to make it 'manly'. Hiten pulled back and we shook hands. "Till next time, man."  
  
I gave a weak grin. "Yeah..........I'll call once I've settled in, alright?"  
  
Hiten nodded, then gave a small wave and shoved his hands in his pockets, then walked away.  
  
I sighed and went inside. 'I know I promised you I'd love Tokyo, Mom, but I don't know how easy that's gonna be now. At least I can look forward to Christmas Break.'  
  
I slowly went up to my room for the last night I'd spend there. But, damnit, did it have to be on the rock hard sleeping bag?!  
  
~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha, Honey, wake up. We're going now."  
  
I opened an eye to find my mother standing over me with a bag slung over her shoulder. "Let's go."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"5."  
  
"In the morning?!"  
  
She nodded. "Keh. Fine, let's go."  
  
"Don't you wanna change into new clothes first?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Fine by me. Well, let's leave now, cuz if we get there in time, we'll be able to unpack some of our stuff!"  
  
"Oh, happy joy." I said flatly.  
  
"Cheer up. Let's try to enjoy it."  
  
"Fine. Let's go." I grabbed my messy sleeping bag and stumbled to the car where I got the backseat with Sesshomaru. Oh, yay.  
  
He looked at me with a disgusted expression. I glared, then shoved my sleeping bag against the window as a make-shift pillow and fell straight asleep for the whole trip, only waking up when we stopped for food.  
  
But around 6 p.m., we finally arrived at our new house. We slowly walked up, then fumbled with the keys, and opened the door.  
  
When we flipped the light on and we were in a hard-wood floored room with white walls and a stair case in front of us, with one door frame on the left that led to what looked like a living room, and a closed door on our right.  
  
I quickly opened the closed door and peeked into what was obviously our new kitchen.  
  
"Well, I guess the bedrooms are upstairs, so everyone, get settled in! they already brought our boxes to our rooms, but you, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, will have to find the room you want, then put your stuff in there. Right now, it's probably out in the hall." And with that, my parents walked happily up the stairs arm-in-arm.  
  
I sighed, then trudged up the stairs behind my parents. "Alright, Inuyasha, this is our room." Mom pointed to the white -roomed wall behind her.  
  
"The door all the way down the hall on our side is another bedroom, and if one of you gets that room, you'll be sharing a joint bathroom with us."  
  
Note to self: Get a different bedroom than that one.  
  
"And this one" she gestured to a door at the end of the hall on the other side. "Is the other bathroom. "And obviously, the one next to it is one of the bedrooms, and this one across from us is the last bedroom."  
  
I immediately ran to the one at the end of the hall next to the single bathroom. "I want this one!"  
  
Sesshomaru snorted. "Then I'll take the one across the hall. I, unlike, some people who stay up at ungodly hours of the night playing loud music." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Would like to get some sleep before I go to college."  
  
"Feh. Whatever." I grumbled, then grabbed a box and shoved it into my new room, then closed the door behind me after flipping the switch. "Not bad." I said smiling.  
  
It was a little bit smaller than my old room, but it was still a pretty good size. The room was a beige color, but I figured I'd repaint it later. There was plenty of space, and thankfully, there was a door to the bathroom and a small closet in the corner next to a huge window.  
  
I walked over and opened the window some. The view was pretty nice. It overlooked a nice looking neighborhood with trees looming over the houses.  
  
I smiled. 'Well, at least the neighborhood's nice.'  
  
I looked behind me, realizing there was a bed in the room, and thankfully, it was mine. I smiled, and flung myself back on it. 'Maybe it won't be so bad after all.'  
  
With that one small, comforting thought, I walked over and started unpacking my stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~Day before School Starts~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was sitting in our now newly 're-renovated' kitchen munching on some chips when Mom came back from meeting our new school's principal.  
  
"We're home and we've got your new uniforms!" she announced happily as she walked in.  
  
I glanced at the uniform to make sure it wasn't too horrible. Thankfully, it wasn't. It was all black with silver buttons on the collar.  
  
"The principal at your new school is very nice! His name's Myouga, but students are to refer to him as Principal or Dean Myouga. He's a little short, but he's very kind! Maybe he'll be a little more easy on Inuyasha's punishments!" she said jokingly, then winked playfully at me.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, that's good. Did you get my schedule too?"  
  
Sesshomaru sat there, obviously waiting for his schedule to be delivered to him.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
I grabbed my schedule and glanced over it.  
  
'8-8:10- Homeroom  
  
8:15-9:45- Algebra 2A  
  
9:50- 11:20- Chemistry Honors  
  
11:25-11:55- Lunch  
  
12:00- 1:30- Gym  
  
1:35- 3:05- English 2  
  
'Eh. Not too bad. I can deal with this schedule. Hopefully there'll be some good people in my class. I leaned over to look at Sesshomaru's schedule. We only had gym and lunch together.  
  
We'd have different homerooms cuz of the grade difference, he was a senior, I was a junior. His 1st class was English 2 Honors, then Biology, then the lunch directly after mine, then Gym, and last was Integrated Math 2 Honors.  
  
'Yes! Hardly any contact with him until the end of the day.' I thought happily. Sesshomaru looked happy enough with his schedule, so I left him alone.  
  
Mom sighed happily beside me. "Are you excited about your first day at your new school?"  
  
I shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"I hope it's a dream come true for you sweetie, we'll have Kaede whip up some herbs to make you look human tonight, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Did I mention that I'm a half-demon? No? Well, I am. And Kaede is the old Miko that my family hired to help hide my demon side, but after a while, my friends found out, and just didn't care. Didn't bother them, didn't bother me, so it was all good. But now we needed her again, so there she was, ready to turn me into a human. I looked basically the same, except no claws, human ears instead of dog ears, black hair instead of silver-white, and my gold eyes turned purple.  
  
That's all. Well, might as well get to packing up the backpack again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Higurashi Residence~~~~~~~~~#$Kagome P.O.V.#$  
  
I smiled. Tomorrow it's back to school and I'm a JUNIOR! An upperclassmen! Go me! Woohoo!  
  
As always, I get the same uniform, green skirt, white long-sleeved blouse with green overflap collar with white stripes at the bottom, and a small red scarf that you tie under the overflap. It was better than some of the other school's uniforms at least, ya know?  
  
*Sigh* Sango had called earlier after she'd gotten back from shopping for new school stuff with her Dad and Kohaku. We had the same homeroom with Miroku again, then we had English 2 together at the end of the day, and Kagura and Miroku were in my Chemistry class, which was 2nd, Rin was in my Algebra 2A Honors class right after lunch, and 3 of my good friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were in my Drama class, which I had directly after homeroom. So, not too bad.  
  
I have a feeling this is gonna be a good year. Who knows, maybe I'll even get a great boyfriend!.........*sigh* Dream on, Kagome.  
  
Oh well, I can still dream. Apparently, some new neighbors had just moved into Rin's neighborhood, and I was currently waiting for her call to get some details.  
  
'C'mon Rin, any minute now..........'  
  
Fine, be that way. I decided that I should.............lay out my uniform for tomorrow. Check!  
  
Pack my bag? Check!  
  
Pack my lunch and put it in the fridge? Check!  
  
*RING* I jumped a little, then glared at the phone with irritation. 'You made me wait a whole........' I looked at the clock. '3 minutes...........'  
  
I quickly picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kagome! I got the dirt on our new neighbors and it's good news!"  
  
"Talk to me, Rin."  
  
"Okay, well, I went over there, I brought them some chocolate chip cookies as a welcoming present, so I ring the doorbell, and this gorgeous lady answers it smiling, and I think she must be a model."  
  
"Was she?"  
  
"No. She's in her 30's, but she looked way younger! She's really awesome though! Her name's Ichi Katobe, and I met her husband too. He seems kinda gruff, but he's actually a nice guy. And guess what the best part is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They have 2 really hot sons who are going to our school! One's a junior and the other's a senior! I only met the senior, the junior guy was upstairs unpacking and they didn't want to disturb him. The senior's hot though. His name's Sesshomaru, and he's got this really long silvery-white hair that's like about at his knees!"  
  
"Hold on." I said, interrupting her. "SILVER hair?"  
  
"Yeah, he dyed it. There's no way it could naturally be that color. His Dad had it too, but for all I know, that could've been old age. But, anyway, Sesshomaru was pretty cold and distant, but I bet he's a good guy under all those cold layers. The other one's name was Inuyasha, weird name, but, whatever floats your boat. I like individuality."  
  
"Do we have any classes with them?"  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha has the same homeroom as you, Sango, and Miroku. He's also got English and Chemistry with you. Hey, maybe you 2 will create some 'chemistry' of your own, huh? Huh?"  
  
I could just see Rin's eyebrows wiggling up and down pervertedly at that moment.  
  
"Rin, you are currently on a very dangerous drug that clouds your moral senses called Miroku."  
  
"Ouch. I'll have to use that on Miroku some time for revenge. Well, anyways, it's a new year with plenty of possibilities, so let's take the ones that come up! Well, I gotta get dinner started. I'll see ya tomorrow, k?"  
  
"Alright. Bye!"  
  
"Mwah!" she said, making a smooching sound. "Kisses till tomorrow Kag! I can't wait to see Sesshomaru tomorrow! Oh, and you too, I guess." She said jokingly.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You're a moron, you know that? See ya."  
  
I said, then hung up, without letting her reply with another stupid statement.  
  
I lay back down on my bed and folded my hands underneath my hair, smiling about the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIII-* *SLAM* I smacked the button on my alarm clock, then slowly dragged my feet out of bed and stepped into the shower and turned it on, then jumped back from the cold shock until it warmed up, then I stepped back into the steady flow of water.  
  
"Hmmm......so nice........."  
  
All the sudden, I heard a snickering sound in the other bathroom next to mine, then a flushing sound, and the water turned freezing cold. Then I realized what had happened.  
  
"SOUTA! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I yelled, then quickly finished my shower, and stepped out.  
  
After I'd gotten dressed in my uniform, I went downstairs and whacked Souta over the head, then grabbed a doughnut and ran out the door to my car. I turned it on and let the A/C run for a few minutes until it was working about good enough that I could stand the temperature, then pulled out of the driveway and cranked up the radio on my way to school.  
  
Once I got there, I stepped out smiling and waved to some people I knew as I walked into the building.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
I turned around at the sound of someone yelling my name and was instantly glomped by Sango and Miroku. Well, glomped by Sango, groped by Miroku. I shoved him off me and punched his shoulder. "Stupid. What a way to say hello to your best friend after not seeing her much over the summer."  
  
Sango snorted as she pulled away from me. "You said you were good at archery right, Kagome?"  
  
We heard a shuffling sound, and we turned, and Miroku was nowhere in sight. We exchanged knowing glances and walked to homeroom, talking about all the wonderful possibilities for the new year.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha~~~~~~~~~~~#$Inuyasha P.O.V.#$  
  
I slowly rolled out of bed as my radio went off, but I hit the floor, which was obviously a bad omen for my first day, but I managed to take a quick shower and get downstairs in time to eat breakfast.  
  
Thanks to Kaede's herbs and Miko powers, I was turned permanently human for a week, but her Miko powers were wearing thin. In her younger days, she used to be able to hide a full demon behind a human disguise for a year, but now, she only did a week at a time to preserve her power for as long as possible.  
  
As I poured out some Lucky Charms into my bowl, I saw Sesshomaru giving me an amused look. "What? I like Lucky Charms!"  
  
He simply shook his head at me and went back to his bagel and cream cheese.  
  
After a silent breakfast, we got up from the table, as we had done for so many years, and walked out to his white SUV and I threw my backpack in the back seat, then slid into the front and turned on the radio to the first rock station I could find.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at me in annoyance and switched it back to his classical music.  
  
I glared back and once again, switched it to rock.  
  
And it went on like that until he finally just growled and turned it off, but by that time, we were already there.  
  
My gaze quickly swept over the building that was going to be my school for the next 2 years. Might as well get it over with.  
  
I grabbed my backpack out of the car and walked up behind Sesshomaru, then slowly made my way to my homeroom class. 'Please let there be some Ok people in there.' I prayed silently to myself.  
  
And with that last hope, I walked into my new school, with a huge sense of curiosity around me.  
  
The End  
  
Kalli: Man, that was a long 1st chapter! Now did you Love it, Hate it, or did it just suck? Doesn't matter which one, all forms of review are excepted, that includes flames, praise, and suggestions (these are especially appreciated).  
  
Aomori is one of the larger cities in Japan. At least I think it is. You can see it on the globe. And since I wanted to expand the places where the characters live, I used a new city instead of Kyoto or Okinawa.  
  
I'm not completely sure, but I've seen this name in different stories, and I've heard that this is actually Inuyasha's father's name. I'm not completely sure. If it's not, and someone knows the real name, tell me. If it turns out I'm completely off and someone just made this name up and now I'm using it when another author used it first, PLEASE tell me so I can go back and change it. I don't like to copy other people's work.  
  
Ichi means 'One with wisdom'. I'm pretty sure this is the correct translation, but I'm not the one to tell u. I got this from a name quiz for Japanese Girl's names. If ur interested in taking that quiz, go to quizilla.com and click on 'Most Popular' and it should be there.  
  
Ruri and Hari are the 2 girls that worked for Menomaru, the demon, in the 1st Inuyasha movie. Since the movie hasn't been licensed in the US, a lot of people haven't seen it. If u wanna get the 1st movie though, check ebay. com, they've got some, I'm sure.  
  
Kalli- Well, I hope that clears some things up. If there are anymore questions, please feel free to ask.  
  
Chapter Preview:  
  
Why did he look so familiar to me? I was sure I'd seen him in a picture or something before, but where?  
  
"What are you staring at, wench?" a deep voice snapped beside me.  
  
"Was I staring? Sorry." Then I paused to absorb what he had said. "Wench?! Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, you obviously heard me, so why are you asking?"  
  
"Why'd you call me a wench?"  
  
"Well, in general, that's what I'd USUALLY call some girl I don't even know that's been staring at me for about 3 minutes!" he said rudely.  
  
"You jerk! Did no one ever teach you how to talk to a lady?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...........shut up, moron!"  
  
Kalli: Well, that's all for now. Enjoy! And please review, I wanna know what you think! Thanx! ^^ Till next time. 


	2. Enemies, Friends, and Lovers

Kalli: Hi minna! Thanks for all the reviews! It was greatly appreciated! ^^ So, here's the review replies/ thanks:  
  
Chibi chibi-sama- *hugs* You are SO nice! That's very flattering! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! ^^  
  
Squeakyinuears- *gapes* OMG, such a good author reviewed my story?! Wow...and you left a nice, long one too! First off, I'd like to say I'm a huge fan of your story 'Til' you return to me'! If what happened in the last chapter is like what goes on between you and ur friends, it must not get boring! ^^ And I especially like how you said to take my time (cuz as it's quite obvious, I did), and yes, I got my title from the song in 'Fiddler on the Roof'. It just seemed right for the story! And thanks for telling me about Inutaisho!  
  
Judif- Thank you!  
  
AmBeR EyEs ChIk- Thanks! Sorry that it took so long!  
  
Lindy*girl- Thank ya! It certainly was long, but it was fun to write, so I'm glad you had fun reading it too!  
  
Sprout- Sorry about the slow update! That's not the reason why she dumped him, but..we shall find out...in due time..*evil laugh* I'll update whenever I get the chapter done, which varies, but I'll send you an e-mail about it when I do! ^^  
  
asianvietgirl52 - Thank you, and I promise that I'll continue this story until it's done!  
  
kagome-chan1234567890- Right! That's exactly where I got the title from! Thank u! (and sorry bout the updating slowness..)  
  
Musiq-Mistress101- I remember u, u reviewed 'Criminal Affairs' too! Thanks so much for reviewing this story too! And the cookie! ^.~  
  
veggiechan342- OMG, the BEST you've ever read? *faints* Surely you jest, there's so many other ones out there that are WAY better than this! You sure know how to flatter an authoress! ^^  
  
AnkukoTenma - Aww, thank you! I agree, I would LOVE to be in one of the girl's shoes...and kiss Inuyasha..now, back to the reply before I start drooling...Thank you for putting me on your list! It may take a while, but I promise to keep on writing until it's done! And I LOVED your quote, it was hilarious! ^^  
  
Fire of Infinity - *rolls eyes* Oh, great, THAT bitch reviewed again...just kidding T, cuz you know I love to make you mad.*innocent smile* And I will e-mail it, even though I won't be expecting a review until about chapter 20- something.  
  
Nightswift - Nightswift! *huggles* It's good to hear from u again! ^^ There's not much S/M OR I/K in this chapter, but there'll probably be a lot of S/M in the next chappie! And your not alone in hating Hojo...*twitch* Hojo is bad....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kira: Well, now that we're done with that, it's time to introduce our guest!  
  
Kalli: Please welcome our dear Fluffy! Or Sesshy-chan, whichever you prefer!^^  
  
Kira: Traitor! You stole my job! *sob*  
  
Sesshomaru: I don't believe this. I've been demoted from the great youkai Lord Sesshomaru to............Fluffy.  
  
Kira: Sesshy-chan!  
  
Sesshomaru: Or Sesshy-chan. *shudder*  
  
Kira: *glomp* I love you!  
  
Sesshomaru: *glare* *throws Kira to the lands of the unknown* I've even been glomped by an otaku freak!  
  
Kalli: . You just killed my muse.  
  
Sesshomaru: That thing was your muse?  
  
Kalli: *nod nod*  
  
Sesshomaru: Then I probably did you a favor, wench.  
  
Kalli: Good point. I think it's time that we got on to the next chapter though. Yep, yep. . .  
  
. Kalli: Just thought I'd mention something randomly. I was watching Rurouni Kenshin and I got to thinking, when I realized that in both series, Kagome and Kaoru (main girl from RK if u don't watch it) are both in love triangles with males that have extreme ablities and dead lovers from the guy's past. It's Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo, then Kaoru, Kenshin, and Tomoe. Ok, I'm done with my random thought now!^^ .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Enemies, Friends, and Lovers .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~Tokyo High~~~ #$Inuyasha P.O.V.#$  
  
I quickly glanced over my schedule again before finally looking around to find the room where I was supposed to be in about 2 minutes. Room 308..........  
  
I looked up to see room 521 in front of me. I groaned. 'Shit.'  
  
I checked over my schedule once again. 'Maybe the teacher will be forgiving... nah, it'll probably be a bitchy old hag.'  
  
All the sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around and came face to face with a tall male with black hair in a small ponytail dressed in the school uniform.  
  
"Are you new here?" he asked curiously.  
  
I looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah."  
  
"What room are you looking for?" he asked, grabbing my schedule straight out of my hands.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He quickly handed it back. "You've got the same homeroom as me."  
  
"Goody."  
  
"Sorry about the bad introduction. Name's Miroku Houshi." He said with a lazy grin, sticking out his hand.  
  
I hesitantly shook it. "Inuyasha Katobe."  
  
"Nice to meet ya. Can I call you Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. So, what other classes do you have?"  
  
"Algebra, chemistry, gym, and English 2. In that order." I said, reading quickly off my schedule.  
  
Miroku pursed his lips. "Then we have chemistry together. I've got gym right after you."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"A bunch of people are in chemistry, and I think you've got English with 2 of my friends, Kagome and Sango. Their pretty nice." He turned to me with a quirked eyebrow. "What lunch do you have?"  
  
"Um....11:25-11:55."  
  
"Ah, first lunch. Then you, me, Kagome, Sango and another girl named Rin have the same lunch."  
  
"I see."  
  
We finally stopped in front of room 308 and slipped in right as the bell was ringing. A few people looked up, then started whispering excitedly while pointing at me.  
  
Miroku grinned. "Looks like you've got some of the ladies talking, Inu."  
  
I scowled. "Great."  
  
Miroku looked at me in disbelief. "So, you don't like women or something?"  
  
"Bad experience with an ex-girlfriend. Women are fine, but the break-up was pretty recent."  
  
"The long distance thing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dude, if she told you that you were bad in bed or something, that's just a tricky way for her to get you to-"  
  
*BAM* Miroku hit the ground face first in front of me.  
  
I looked up to see 2 angry looking girls glaring at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, stop tainting this poor guy's mind! He doesn't need to here your stupid, perverted stories!" yelled the tallest one.  
  
The shorter one nodded her approval. "Honestly, if you keep this up, we're telling your uncle that you have those 'special' magazines of yours hidden under your bed."  
  
"He knows. He reads em' to." Was the muffled response of Miroku.  
  
Both girls gave him a look of disgust. I was tempted to do the same thing. "Don't ever tell us that again. We'll show you home movies of when you used to think girls were 'icky'!"  
  
"I was 5!"  
  
They exchanged glances. "Then you leave us no choice."  
  
The taller one swiftly took off her shoe and threw it into Miroku's head. "Ouchie....." Was all that we heard.  
  
After the girl had put her shoe back on, they finally looked up at me. "We are SO sorry, we knew there was going to be a new student, but we had no idea that Miroku was going to try to recruit him as another pervert. He didn't say anything too bad, right?" asked the taller one apologetically.  
  
I shook my head, still a little confused. "No."  
  
#$Kagome P.O.V.#$  
  
After we were done pounding Miroku's head farther into the ground, I got a look at the guy Miroku had been talking to and squinted my eyes.  
  
He looked so familiar, but......  
  
Why did he look so familiar to me? I was sure I'd seen him in a picture or something before, but where?  
  
"What are you staring at, wench?" a deep voice snapped beside me.  
  
"Was I staring? Sorry." Then I paused to absorb what he had said. "Wench?! Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, you obviously heard me, so why are you asking?"  
  
"Why'd you call me a wench?"  
  
"Well, in general, that's what I'd USUALLY call some girl I don't even know that's been staring at me for about 3 minutes!" he said rudely.  
  
"You jerk! Did no one ever teach you how to talk to a lady?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...........shut up, moron!" I yelled angrily.  
  
"Look, I'm not the one with the staring problem."  
  
I couldn't say anything to that, so I just glared. Then, I finally decided to try to have a decent conversation instead.  
  
"Sorry. Have we met before?"  
  
Then he drew back and looked at me as if it were the first time he'd really seen me, which it probably was.  
  
Then his eyes widened and flashed in what seemed recognition.  
  
Then he whispered something in a very small voice.  
  
My face screwed up in confusion. "Excuse me?"  
  
Then the recognition faded from his eyes and he shook his head. "Nothing. I don't think we've met before, but you do look a little familiar." He looked like he was going to say something else, but instead shifted his weight to his other foot and looked back and forth as if he was expecting something.  
  
Then I heard Sango pipe up next to me. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Taijiya Sango. Call me Sango."  
  
"Katobe Inuyasha." He said lazily.  
  
"Erm.....I'm Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"Oh, so the wench has a name." He said with a smirk.  
  
"I'M NOT A WENCH, DAMNIT!" I clapped my hand over my mouth and blushed deeply after my little tantrum.  
  
The teacher, who was at her desk sipping coffee, looked up in a bewildered state. "Is there a problem, Higurashi-san?"  
  
"No. Sorry." I mumbled.  
  
The teacher quirked an eyebrow then decided it was time to get everyone to sit down and shut up. "Will all of you please take a seat?" she asked calmly.  
  
I hurried to sit down next to Sango and behind Miroku where he couldn't grope me. Unfortunately Miroku stole my seat, so I decided that I had 2 options.  
  
1, I could take the lovely seat in front of Sango and end up where Miroku could stare at my ass and I'd never know, which was also the seat beside the one directly in front of Miroku where the stupid Inuyasha was currently residing.  
  
Or 2, kick my very best male friend out of his seat after all the good times and fun memories we shared when his birthday was coming up soon.  
  
I couldn't possibly kick him out of his seat after all that, could I? It'd just be mean.....  
  
"Miroku, move to another seat."  
  
Miroku didn't move. "And why should I do this?"  
  
"Cause I wanna sit there, and you knew it! You seat stealer!"  
  
There was a snicker from Inuyasha. "Ooh, nice insult. I'll have to remember that."  
  
"Shut it, you!" I turned, giving him a withering glare before turning back to Miroku.  
  
"What's your point?" asked Miroku.  
  
I sighed. 'Fine Miroku, we'll do this the hard way.' I picked up my foot and kicked him straight off the side of the chair, then watched him hit the floor with an 'oomph!'.  
  
I smiled triumphantly and slid into the sit beside Sango, who smiled deviously at me in approval.  
  
Miroku just got up and dusted himself off, then took the seat in front of Sango.  
  
Inuyasha twisted around to face me in his seat. "You're not a nice wench either, are ya?"  
  
I scowled at him. "I'm only nice to people I like."  
  
Miroku stared at me in disbelief. "Hey!"  
  
"Not now, Miroku!" I snapped.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Well, then you must really hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you. Yet. Right now it's just a strong dislike of sorts."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, bitch. I don't like you either."  
  
Unfortunately, neither of us noticed the identical grins that lit Sango and Miroku's faces................  
  
#$Sango P.O.V.#$  
  
I watched Kagome and Inuyasha exchange 'conversation' with interest until finally, it hit me.  
  
I quickly jabbed my finger into Miroku's back.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Shut up. What do you see here?" I asked, nodding my head towards Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"A mean ex-best friend who just gave me a bruise on my butt and my new best friend, the nice guy, Inuyasha arguing against each other."."  
  
I whacked him over the head and made a buzzer sound like the kind you hear on game shows when people get a question wrong. "No! Look again and look close!"  
  
He sighed and turned back to look at the 2 arguing. After a few seconds, his face lit up with realization. "I see it now."  
  
I smiled gleefully. "This is gonna be good."  
  
"So, are they our new target, my cunning partner?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Revenge is sweet."  
  
"Revenge? What for?"  
  
"She kept on saying that I li- uh, lied about how her hair looked and I never did."  
  
He gave me a suspicious look. "Hair? You're getting revenge for that?"  
  
Time to use the all-purpose excuse that always gets a man off your case. "It's a girl thing, okay?"  
  
"Right. So, what's our first step for this?"  
  
"Well, you find out his common interests and try to see which ones Kagome likes, then we get them to sit near each other at lunch and-"  
  
"Across from each other or beside each other?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"At lunch. Where do you want them to sit in relationship to each other?"  
  
"I don't care, as long as they sit near each other! Now, after that's accomplished, you somehow insert into the conversation one of the things they both like and make sure their both included in the conversation. You do have lunch with him, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Same as Kagome and me. I'll pass this along to Rin so that she can help."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Wait. Do you have other classes with him?"  
  
"Yeah. We've got chemistry together."  
  
"Excellent. Get the info from him then."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Good. Now, remember that Kagome knows our tricks, so be very careful. We're treading on dangerous ground as it is, but if she finds out, your dead and I'm in the hospital."  
  
"Why do I die?!"  
  
"Because I'm nicer than you, and I know blackmail. Plus, I've never groped her."  
  
"I've got blackmail!"  
  
"Miroku, she was 6, and nobody even remembers that kid since he moved away. A 2-week crush does NOT count."  
  
"What kind of blackmail do you have on her exactly?"  
  
"Nice try, but I'll never tell."  
  
"Damn. You females sure are mean."  
  
"Only to you. Now, don't forget the plan, okay?"  
  
Suddenly, the teacher stood up. "Miss Higurashi, and.....Mister Katobe, I assume?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Will you two PLEASE stop arguing. I prefer not to give students detention on the first day."  
  
They did shut up, but not before the 2 exchanged glares and Kagome stuck her tongue out.  
  
The teacher sighed. "Okay, now, mister Katobe, will you please introduce yourself and tell us a bit about you?"  
  
Inuyasha smugly stood up. "Name's Inuyasha. Transferred from Aomori, and I like martial arts and sword fighting. I'd also like to add that I think that she" he paused and pointed to Kagome with a huge grin on his face. "Is the biggest bitch I've ever met."  
  
Kagome flushed red from embarrassment and she let out an outraged gasp. "You jerk! How dare you insult me?! You don't hardly know me!"  
  
"I know that you're a bitch."  
  
"STUPID! I AM NOT!"  
  
"OH YEAH?!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"OH YEAH?!"  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
They all jumped at the teacher's thundering voice. She was standing up and frowning deeply. "That's it! Detention, to you, Inuyasha, for profanity and yelling. To you, Kagome, for yelling. He deserved it, yes, but I'm afraid I have to follow school policy." She paused to take in a breath. "What lunch period do you 2 have?"  
  
"First." They answered in unison.  
  
"Then just come to this room for lunch for the rest of the week, starting tomorrow. Understood?"  
  
"Feh." Grumbled Inuyasha before plopping down in his seat.  
  
Kagome miserably nodded and sank into her seat.  
  
A few seconds later, the bell rang, and the class hurried out the door to get to their next class.  
  
#$ Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
Sango fell into step beside Kagome. "Man, Kag, I haven't seen you get that mad since the time that Buyo ate your journal and your favorite pen."  
  
"At least Buyo apologized."  
  
"Buyo......apologized? Um, Kag, how exactly did he 'apologize'?"  
  
"He looked up at me with these big, googly eyes that were just screaming 'I'm sorry for eating your pen and journal, Kagome.'"  
  
"Did he look up at you with those big, googly eyes at dinner time, Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then I don't think that was an apology. I think it was more of a 'Aren't I so cute that you wanna feed me?' look."  
  
"Whatever." Snapped Kagome crossly.  
  
"Well, I gotta get to Home Ec., so I'll see you later."  
  
Kagome waved weakly. "Bye!"  
  
She walked into the auditorium and sat down in one of the chairs lined up, and looked around, only to be met with the sight of Hojo smiling brightly at her.  
  
She smiled weakly and waved at him.  
  
Fortunately, he kept his distance and didn't speak to her, even though when Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi arrived, they encouraged her to speak to him rather strongly.  
  
After the bell had rung, the teacher stepped up to the podium set up in front of the chairs.  
  
He was a little on the short side, with tanned skin, dark hair, and glasses. Nothing out of the ordinary, but when he spoke, everyone jumped at his booming voice.  
  
"WELCOME students, to drama. Now, how many of you are in this class because they ran out of other places to put you?"  
  
A few hands raised hesitantly.  
  
"Thank you for being truthful. How many of you are here because it was a 2nd or 3rd choice, and your others were full?"  
  
Again, a few raised their hands, including Kagome, Yuka, and Ayumi.  
  
"How many of you are here because it was your 1st choice, and your glad about it?"  
  
Eri's hand gleefully shot up with a select few others who looked happy. Eri's passion was drama, and as one of the local drama queens of the school, it was easy to see she had a flare for it.  
  
The teacher nodded. "Well, at least all of you are honest students. Now, regardless of why you're here, you are still required to do something. You can act, you can do props, you can do costumes, or you could do lights. There's something for everybody."  
  
"Well, we have plenty of work to do. So, who wants to act?"  
  
Eri's hand was the first up, followed hesitantly by Kagome, who had been nudged by Eri. The teacher surveyed the room quietly.  
  
"You." He spoke, directing everyone's attention to Eri. "You will be the leading lady in our play."  
  
Eri spoke hesitantly. "What exactly is our play?"  
  
He grinned. "A story about 2 girls, a peasant and a spoiled princess, both in love with a knight's son. I think you'll be pleased."  
  
Eri grinned. "Which one am I?"  
  
He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "The peasant. And you....." he trailed off, gazing steadily at Kagome, who was getting nervous. "Will play the princess."  
  
Kagome nearly fell out of her seat in surprise. She hadn't expected anything of the sort to happen. But instead, she nodded dumbly.  
  
"You!" he spoke, pointing to a boy with long black hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. "Will play the knight's son."  
  
"My hand wasn't even raised! I don't wanna be the knight's son!"  
  
"Even though these 2 ladies will be the ones fighting over you?" he asked, gesturing to Eri and Kagome, who were staring at him curiously.  
  
He blinked, then grinned. "I guess I'll do it."  
  
That got a few laughs over the classroom, along with some eye rolling from the 2 girls.  
  
The teacher then turned his gaze on Hojo. "You will play the peasant's childhood friend."  
  
Hojo smiled happily and nodded.  
  
"Any volunteers for costumes?"  
  
Ayumi raised her hand happily. The teacher nodded at her to show approval.  
  
As he went on to assign roles, Kagome was in shock. 'I got one of the lead parts? There's no way I'm gonna pull this off! I'll get too nervous!'  
  
Eri saw her nervous face and poked her arm. "Hey, don't worry about your role. I'm sure you'll be fine."  
  
Kagome gave a weak smile. "Yeah..sure.."  
  
Eri grinned at her. "I'm serious! No problem! I'll help you with it, and I'm sure those 2 guys are gonna need ALL the help they can get, so we can study with them." She gestured to the still smiling and dense as ever Hojo, and the uncaring black haired guy.  
  
Kagome giggled a little. "I guess."  
  
"Atta girl!" Eri whispered, turning back around to see who was getting what part.  
  
After a few minutes, the bell rang, and Kagome bolted out the door, eager to share the news with Miroku and Kagura, who were in her next class, chemistry.  
  
As soon as she got there, Kagura was already seated in the second row behind one of the lab tables.  
  
Kagome sat down beside her. "Guess what?!" she burst out excitedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got one of the leads in the school play!"  
  
"Congratulations! I can't wait to see it!"  
  
"See what?"  
  
The 2 girls turned to see the curious faces of Miroku, and much to Kagome's disappointment, Inuyasha.  
  
"The school play! Kagome got one of the lead parts!"  
  
Miroku smiled. "What kind of character are you playing?"  
  
"Well, it's a snobby princess, actually."  
  
"I thought you were playing something different from you normal self, bitch."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously. "It's bad enough that you in here too, but opening your mouth just makes it worse."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by Miroku dragging him by the elbow to a table behind Kagome and Kagura.  
  
Kagome mouthed a 'Thank you' to Miroku, who just smiled.  
  
A few seconds after the bell had rung, a woman came in smiling. "Welcome to chemistry 1! I'm Miss Atawa. To start off with, I thought we'd pick your lab partners. That would be the person sitting next to you. If you would like to change for any reason, see me after class and we'll talk about it."  
  
Kagome and Kagura smiled at each other. Kagome winked. "I think I'll have to do that. I can't be working with someone so far away from the normal level of sanity."  
  
Kagura stuck her tongue out in return.  
  
"Now, let me tell you about this class. You will have some small projects, about 3. I don't usually assign homework besides that, most of what you'll be doing is work in class."  
  
Everyone smiled at this. Because everyone knows how much a high school student loves to have to do homework.  
  
"However, you will have one big project that I am assigning today that I expect to be done by the end of the semester. You and your lab partner will join up with another pair to do your project. It can be anything at all, relating to science. You will present it at the end of the semester, and I expect it to be good."  
  
Meanwhile, towards the back of the classroom, Miroku's brain was starting to develop a whole new idea of the words 'Science project.'  
  
"Since it's your first day back and I don't feel the need to lecture you about chemical safety, I'll let you form your groups now, and discuss your project for the rest of the class period."  
  
Kagura immediately started walking towards Miroku's table, but was stopped by Kagome's fierce tug on her uniform. "We can't work with them!"  
  
Kagura frowned. "Why the hell not?!"  
  
"Because I can't stand Inuyasha."  
  
"Look, Miroku's your best friend, and I'll bet that Inuyasha will co- operate with you to make a good grade! Get over it, and let's GO!"  
  
So, before she could protest, Kagome was dragged over to Miroku's table.  
  
Miroku greeted them with a suspiciously happy grin. "Ladies."  
  
"Wanna work together for the project?" asked Kagura, glancing at a silently fuming Kagome.  
  
"Of course. I've already turned down many an offer just to-"  
  
"What offers?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku glared at him. "Oh, right, those offers! Oh, yeah, there were tons of the non-existent offers."  
  
Everyone but Miroku laughed at the perfectly said explanation of the 'offers'.  
  
Then Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "Only one problem. I don't wanna work with the wench."  
  
"I don't exactly wanna work with you either, stupid!"  
  
"We're working together anyway. Inuyasha, Kagome, you'll just have to get over the fact that you don't like each other." Snapped Miroku. "But, for now, we'll separate and think of ideas for the project."  
  
As Kagome grabbed Kagura's arm and stormed off towards her seat, Miroku grinned slyly. "So, Inuyasha, tell me about yourself. Got any hobbies?"  
  
"I thought we were working on the project?"  
  
Miroku shrugged. "We'll just let the girls think of something." (Translation: "I've already got an idea, it just happens to involve you, Kagome, and a whole lot of scheming, so I don't wanna tell you about it.")  
  
"If ya say so."  
  
"Now, hobbies?"  
  
"Uh........listening to music, going online, sword fighting....."  
  
"You can sword fight?"  
  
"Yeah. Learned from my dad."  
  
"Oh. So, what kind of music do you listen to?"  
  
"Rock, heavy metal, that kind of thing. Some rap, some punk, if that's what you wanna call it."  
  
Miroku thought on this for a moment. 'Well, Kagome does like rock, just not heavy metal. That'll do for now.'  
  
"Hmm. Rock. That's good."  
  
Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Right.."  
  
"What's your favorite color?"  
  
"What are you, an e-mail survey?"  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"Red."  
  
"Favorite animal?"  
  
"Dog."  
  
"Favorite flower?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Favorite flower."  
  
"I don't have one. I'm not totally sure you should either."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, ok. Now, that's your favorite subject?"  
  
"Gym, I guess."  
  
"Not a thinker person, I getcha."  
  
"Well, I'm thinking right now that I'm gonna pound you into the ground if you don't stop asking me these stupid questions."  
  
"Uh, just a few more." Said Miroku, getting nervous.  
  
"Actually, if you let me ask you one question, and you give me an honest answer, you can ask me as many idiotic questions as you want."  
  
Miroku grinned cattily. "Shoot."  
  
"Ok, remember, HONEST answer."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What are you on?"  
  
There was a silence as Miroku stared at Inuyasha unbelievingly as he waited for an answer. "Well?"  
  
"Um....nothing."  
  
"Is that your honest answer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why are you asking these questions?"  
  
"I'm just curious. And you can ask me the same questions if you want."  
  
"You are truly one of the weirdest people I've ever met."  
  
"Thank you, thank you. Now, on with the questions."  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "How long till lunch?!"  
  
~~~~An hour later~~~~  
  
"Ok, what's your favorite tree?"  
  
"Screw off."  
  
"Inuyasha, 2 things. 1- 'Screw off' is not the name of a tree. 2- that's been your answer to every question since" he stopped to check his watch. "58 minutes ago."  
  
"Well, isn't that special."  
  
Miroku sighed. "Be that way."  
  
*RING* Inuyasha grabbed his backpack and was out the door in a flash with Miroku hot on his heels.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at the 2 boys. "Geez, it's either sex or food, but they still have a hunger for it."  
  
Kagura snorted. "Oh, Kagome, I need to write that down. That's a good line."  
  
"I got it from Sango last year when we had lunch with Miroku and he was hitting on Eri while at the same time stuffing his face full of a burrito. Needless to say, Eri wasn't too impressed."  
  
Kagura burst out laughing. "Man, I need to videotape you guys at lunch and send the tape into the show in the U.S., America's funniest home videos."  
  
"As long as we get a payday for it. We don't show our most embarrassing moments on national TV for free."  
  
"Right on. Well, see ya later!"  
  
"Bye!" Kagome waved, then grabbed her packed lunch and headed to the cafeteria to meet Sango.  
  
When she got there, Sango was already at the table eating. "Hey Kagome!"  
  
"Hey! Where's Miroku and Rin? They have lunch with us, don't they?"  
  
She nodded. "Miroku's in line for food, and Rin should be here any minute."  
  
As if that was her que, Kagome spotted Rin walk into the cafeteria from the hallway, but she wasn't alone. Rin was chatting happily to a guy who was at least twice her size with lightly tanned skin, long, silver-white hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, and he had an expressionless face as Rin talked away.  
  
"Hey, Sango, who's that guy Rin's with?"  
  
Sango squinted her eyes. "I have no idea. He must be new."  
  
"New?" Then it struck me. "Oh! That must be Sesshomaru."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well, a new family just moved into a house in Rin's neighborhood, and she was telling me about their 2 sons, a junior and senior, and that one must be the senior, Sesshomaru."  
  
"Wait a sec, a new family? With 2 sons, one of em' that's a junior?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I wonder if Inuyasha is his younger brother."  
  
"Maybe. But they look so different." (a/n- keep in mind that Inuyasha has a human appearance right now, but Sessh still looks the same. Just take away the face markings and his ears aren't pointy.)  
  
"I guess we'll see."  
  
Then Rin spotted us and waved enthusiastically. "Hi guys! This is Sesshomaru Katobe!"  
  
Sango smiled weakly. "Hi."  
  
"Kagome blinked. "Are you Inuyasha's brother?"  
  
"HALF brother!"  
  
Kagome jumped back. "Whoa. Sorry, just curious."  
  
He grumbled and shot me a glare in return. "I take it you two don't like each other?"  
  
"That would be an understatement."  
  
She smiled. "Finally, someone else who doesn't like him!"  
  
"What's your reason?"  
  
"He's a jerk! He's an idiot! He's insulting, rude, stupid, and obnoxious!"  
  
Sesshomaru gave an approving look. "I like the way you think, girl. About Inuyasha, anyway. You may actually be sane."  
  
Rin sweatdropped beside him and shook her head. "Um, Sesshomaru, let's go get lunch!" she cried, dragging him off with her.  
  
"That's Sesshomaru-SAMA, to you!"  
  
Kagome and Sango blinked. "Now, THAT must be an odd family."  
  
"You ain't kidding me." Said Sango.  
  
"Hello, ladies!"  
  
"Hey Miroku." They answered in unison to the oh-so-familiar greeting.  
  
Miroku set his tray down next to Kagome and Inuyasha plopped down next to him. "Uh, hey, you 2, tell me, does Miroku usually ask really stupid questions if he meets someone new?" he asked casually.  
  
"Well, a lot of times, if it's a girl, he asks them to bear his child. Does that count?"  
  
"No. But that's still a stupid question."  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, he started asking me all these annoying questions during chemistry, like what my favorite color was."  
  
Kagome quirked an eyebrow at Miroku. "Oh, really? Why WERE you asking those questions, Miroku?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Miroku twitched slightly, realizing that Kagome was slowly realizing their plot. "Oh, well, just curious."  
  
"Sure. Did you come up with any good ideas for the science project?"  
  
Before Miroku could reply, Inuyasha answered for him. "He said to let you girls decide it, while he asked me questions."  
  
Kagome's glare was murderous. "Miroku...."  
  
"Now, Kagome, don't get upset, it was just my way of, uh, recognizing your talents for coming up with good project ideas........"  
  
Sango, who had finally decided that Miroku had suffered enough, cut in. "Kagome, you're in Drama first, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Fortunately for Miroku, Kagome's attention was now diverted to Sango instead.  
  
"What did you think of the teacher?"  
  
"He was a little scary. Very intimidating."  
  
Sango nodded rapidly. "Definitely. Our play is a musical, with all kinds of music. It's a comedy of sorts."  
  
"All kinds of music?"  
  
Miroku grinned, realizing what Sango was doing.  
  
"Yeah. Jazz, classical, rock, heavy metal, hip-hop, even pop."  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his pizza. "You guys are doing rock and heavy metal?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Yep."  
  
Kagome groaned. "You're so lucky! I would much rather be a dancer in a musical than the lead in this play. That'd be so fun, doing rock and roll musicals! And jazz! I've always wanted to learn ragtime dancing styles..." she trailed off dreamily.  
  
Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "You? In a rock and roll musical?"  
  
"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"  
  
"I just can't see you being into rock and roll. You seemed more 'pop princess'."  
  
"Your saying I seemed like the Britney Spears type?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'm not! You shouldn't stereotype so quickly!"  
  
"Feh. Whatever, bitch. You just don't pull off the rocker image."  
  
Kagome looked like she was about to explode. "I'm not TRYING to!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored her and went back to munching on his pizza.  
  
"Ugh, how stupid..." Muttered Kagome.  
  
Sango gave Miroku a desperate look. They needed something to spur a NICE conversation, and they needed it soon.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, you were telling me that you can swordfight?"  
  
"Hi guys!" Rin chirped before he could reply, sitting down next to Sango, with Sesshomaru in tow.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and growled. "Sesshomaru, why are you sitting here?"  
  
"I was invited to."  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Leave him alone, he's not hurting anybody, idiot."  
  
"Why does it matter to you if I leave him alone or not?"  
  
"Because it's annoying the rest of us."  
  
"Whatever, wench. You just like him, that's what it is!" he cried accusingly.  
  
"I do not! And even if I did, why should you care?!"  
  
"I didn't say I did!" he yelled, slamming his fist down on the table.  
  
As they continued to argue, Sango and Miroku exchanged smiles across the table. They had found the way to get the 2 together. The thing that makes people possessive makes them want what they can't have. The thing that would bring Kagome and Inuyasha together.  
  
Jealousy.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Fin!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kalli: Well, I hope you guys liked that! ^^ Here's another preview for ya:  
  
Miroku has a project in mind, but what is it exactly? That will be (slightly) revealed. And when Miroku suddenly starts running off quicker than usual, Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha decide to investigate, but what they find isn't something Sango wanted to see (whether she admits it or not)....  
  
Kira: *limping* Sesshy! Why'd you throw me so far?! It was a game, wasn't it?! And now I found you again!  
  
Sessh: *groan* You again...  
  
Kira: Sesshy! *runs in slow motion to glomp*  
  
Sessh: I'm outta here...*Disappears*  
  
Kira: *falls into the ground* No...he's gone..*sob*  
  
Kalli: Oh brother..well, anyway, please R+R! It's very appreciated! 


End file.
